Instant Messaging
by the.clairvoyance
Summary: House, Cuddy, Wilson, the Ducklings and instant messaging! Very amusing in my mind. Please Read and Review!
1. Let's all just chat!

_The instant messages- Complete_

Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN HOUSE OR ANYTHING OFF IT!!! SHUT UP FOX!!! 

Pairings: House/Cuddy (Huddy)

Genre: Humor/Romance

Reviews: NO FLAMES!!!

Rating: T

Show: Well DUH!!!

Summary: House, Cuddy, Wilson, the Ducklings and instant messaging!!! Very amusing in my mind. Please Read and Review!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat room started by SnarkypillsMD- 

SnarkypillsMD-Hello and welcome to a chat room from Hell!!! MWAHAHAHAHA

WonderJimmy-Nice House. Shouldn't you be in clinic?

SnarkypillsMD-Who are you? Cuddy?

WonderJimmy-No. Anyway my lunch is gone. It had a roast beef sandwich, brownie and carrots. 

SnarkypillsMD-Haven't the foggiest. hides plate of food

WonderJimmy-Of course

WonderJimmy-I got a message BRB

Sugarysweetsmile has entered the chat room 

Sugarysweetsmile-Hey!!! What's up Wilson, House.

SnarkypillsMD-Let me guess…RULDOUPH!!!

WonderJimmy-Nice. I'm inviting Chase and Foreman. BRB

Sugarysweetsmile-So anything new?

SnarkypillsMD-Nothing that concerns you

_Dr.Wombat and _  
_Dr.GanstaMan have entered the chat room_

Dr.Wombat-Hey.

Dr.GanstaMan-Hey.

Sugarysweetsmile-Hey guys! What's up?

Dr.Wombat-Nothing much I guess

WonderJimmy-House is avoiding clinic

Dr.GangstaMan-Of course he is

Dr.Wombat-Isn't your office an obvious place to hide???

SnarkypillsMD-Its so obvious Cuddy wouldn't think to look here

Sugarysweetsmile-Why do you like to bug her???

SnarkypillsMD-'Cause it's funny!!! LMAO!!!

WonderJimmy-Whatever

Dr.GanstaMan-I think it's the fact you get a rise out of Cuddy

Dr.Wombat-Whatever

Sugarysweetsmile-Chase don't lean back any farther!!!

CRASH!!!!!

Dr.GanstaMan-Ow

SnarkypillsMD-LOL, LMAO, LOL, LMAO!!!

WonderJimmy-What happened???

Dr.Wombat-I fell

WonderJimmy-Ow

Sugarysweetsmile-You okay???

Dr.Wombat-Yeah

Sugarysweetsmile-Good

SnarkypillsMD-EWWWWWW, SINCERITY!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!

Dr.GanstaMan-Immature House

SnarkypillsMD-So???

Sugarysweetsmile-Grow up House

Dr.Wombat-Yeah. What next, you gonna lock Cuddy out of her office?

SnarkypillsMD-That would be an lol worthy moment

WonderJimmy-Don't give him ANY ideas

SnarkypillsMD-Too late

Sugarysweetsmile-Once again, grow up

Dr.GanstaMan-Never will happen

SnarkypillsMD-Thanks my peep

Dr.GanstaMan-sigh

Dr.Wombat-Wait, I have a question

SnarkypillsMD-Of course _you _would

Dr.Wombat-What's that suppose to mean???

Sugarysweetsmile-ON WITH THE DAMN QUESTION!!!

Dr.GanstaMan-Chill Sugarysweetsmile

Dr.Wombat-If were all in the same room why don't we just talk???

WonderJimmy-I'm not in the same room

Dr.Wombat-You could come over

SnarkypillsMD-Your no fun Dr.Wombat

Sugarysweetsmile-Its just this is more fun

Dr.Wombat-Whatever

WonderJimmy-Hold on I got a message

FunBagsMD has entered the chat room- 

SnarkypillsMD-I _LOVE_ the name Cuddy!!!

FunBagsMD-SHUT UP House

Sugarysweetsmile- Hey Cuddy

Dr.Wombat-Hey

Dr.GanstaMan-Hello

WonderJimmy-What's up Cuddy?

FunBagsMD-Hey everyone, nothing much

WonderJimmy-Cool

SnarkypillsMD-What brings you to our chat room???

FunBagsMD-The fact you should be in CLINIC RIGHT NOW!!!

SnarkypillsMD-Y'know I think I'll stay here just so you get angrier, LOL

WonderJimmy-Not helping your side SnarkypillsMD

Dr.Wombat-House shut up or we tell Cuddy where you're hiding

SnarkypillsMD-YOU WOULDN'T!!!

Sugarysweetsmile-Oh but we would

SnarkypillsMD-Cheapies!!!

FunBagsMD-What's a cheapie???

WonderJimmy-What House calls people who are mean

Dr.GanstaMan-So he calls himself that???

Dr.Wombat-Oh burn

Sugarysweetsmile- Nice 

SnarkpillsMD-CHEAPIES, ALL OF YOU!!!

FunBagsMD-CLINIC!!!

SnarkypillsMD-NEVA!!!

WonderJimmy-This is amusing

Dr.GanstaMan-Yeah, House needs a better hiding spot though

SnarkypillsMD-My spot is awesome :p

Dr.Wombat-Could be better

SnarkypillsMD-Shove it all of you

Sugarysweetsmile-Suck it up if you don't like it

FunBagsMD-Don't you guys have a patient?

Dr.GanstaMan-We already ran the tests

SnarkypillsMD-And???

Dr.GanstaMan-No cancer

SnarkypillsMD-Neener, neener. WonderJimmy

WonderJimmy-Be quiet House

Sugarysweetsmile-Going to lunch

SnarkypillsMD-Lunch!!!

WonderJimmy-You already ate mine

SnarkypillsMD-belch

FunBagsMD-EWW

SnarkypillsMD-Baby : p

FunBagsMD-Shut up House

Dr.Wombat-Well I'm leaving for lunch

Dr.GanstaMan-Same here

Sugarysweetsmile-C'mon guys. Later House, Wilson and Cuddy

WonderJimmy-Bye

FunBagsMD-Bye

SnarkypillsMD-Takes vicodon

_Sugarysweetsmile,_

_Dr.Wombat and_

_Dr.GanstaMan have left the chat room_

WonderJimmy-Now it's just us three

FunBagsMD-Yep

SnarkypillsMD-Cuddy?

FunBagsMD-Yes?

SnarkypillsMD-Is the top you're wearing giving a good look at the girls?

WonderJimmy-HOUSE!!!

SnarkypillsMD-What??? whines like child

FunBagsMD-If you don't stop acting like a child everyone will have to treat you like one

WonderJimmy-Like take away his toys, send him to the corner, grounding?

FunBagsMD-Yep

SnarkypillsMD-Spanks? ;)

FunBagsMD-EW!!!

WonderJimmy-Chill Cuddy. He's only doing this to get a rise out of you

SnarkypillsMD-And if I am?

FunBagsMD-If you are you get 5 extra clinic hours

WonderJimmy-It also means you like her!!!

SnarkypillsMD-DO NOT!!!

WonderJimmy-Sure you don't rolls eyes

SnarkypillsMD-Want to shut him up???

FunBagsMD-Shut up Wilson

WonderJimmy-Okay moans like young child

SnarkypillsMD-Thank you

WonderJimmy-She's my boss

SnarkypillsMD-That's your excuse for everything

FunBagsMD-Right here you know

WonderJimmy-Sorry about that

SnarkypillsMD-What do I get if I come to clinic?

FunBagsMD-To live another day

SnarkypillsMD-Hmm, I'll ponder that

FunBagsMD-A not PO'd me

SnarkypillsMD-But your gorgeous when your angry whines like child

WonderJimmy-sigh

SnarkypillsMD-Stop sighing Jimmy

WonderJimmy-You like her, just admit it. Anyway gotta go! Later House, Cuddy.

WonderJimmy has left the chat room 

SnarkypillsMD-What a cheapie

FunBagsMD-House just get down to the clinic in the next 5 minutes or else

SnarkypillsMD-Or else what?

FunBagsMD-I come to your little hiding spot

SnarkypillsMD-You know where it is?

FunBagsMD-Of course I do

SnarkypillsMD-Darn

FunBagsMD-Good Bye Dr.House

SnarkypillsMD-Good Bye Dr.Funbags. Oops! ;)

FunBagsMD- Good God, when you mature it'll be proven miracles don't cease to exist.

FunBagsMD has left the chat room 

SnarkypillsMD- I wonder if it gives a good view of the girls.

WonderJimmy has entered the chat room  
SnarkypillsMD-You suck 

WonderJimmy-So do you

SnarkypillsMD-Oh get bent

WonderJimmy-Go to clinic

SnarkypillsMD-Why?

WonderJimmy-Cuddy's waiting

SnarkypillsMD-I care, why again?

WonderJimmy-Admit it you like her!!!

SnarkypillsMD-NEVA!!!

WonderJimmy-Whatever

SnarkypillsMD-Later

WonderJimmy-Where are you going???

SnarkypillsMD-Lunch

WonderJimmy-See ya there

SnarkypillsMD-Don't tell Cuddy

WonderJimmy-She'll find out, she always does

SnarkypillsMD-Yeah she does

WonderJimmy-Meet you in the cafeteria

SnarkypillsMD-Later

SnarkypillsMD has left the chat room 

WonderJimmy-House and Cuddy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love…

WonderJimmy has left the chat room 

THE END!!!

A/N-ELLO!!! I hope you enjoyed reading my fan-fiction has much as I enjoyed writing it but I felt the need to add a few things down here 1) House and Cuddy ARE the ultimate couple! Sorry to those who can't appreciate that. 2) I don't actually IM so I don't exactly know all this stuff. 3) Cheapie(s) is MY word! 4) PLEASE REVIEW!!! It would mean a lot!!!


	2. House Wilson Cuddy!

_The instant messages-_

Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN HOUSE OR ANYTHING OFF IT!!! SHUT UP FOX!!! 

Pairings: House/Cuddy (Huddy)

Genre: Humor/Romance

Reviews: NO FLAMES!!!

Rating: T

Show: Well DUH!!!

Summary: House, Cuddy, Wilson, the Ducklings and instant messaging!!! Very amusing in my mind. Please Read and Review!!!

A/N-This chapter will only be House, Wilson and Cuddy; the next chapter will be just the ducklings.

Chatroom started by WonderJimmy 

**WonderJimmy: **Hey, House

**SnarkypillsMD: **Hey, shouldn't you be with the cancies?

**WonderJimmy:** Cancies?

**SnarkypillsMD: **People who suffer cancer

**WonderJimmy: **They're called Cancer Patients

**SnarkypillsMD: **Whatever

**WonderJimmy**: What are the ducklings doing?

**SnarkypillsMD: **Running tests

**WonderJimmy: **Oh, do you want to invite Cuddy on?

**SnarkypillsMD: **Why?

**WonderJimmy: **So all of us can talk

**SnarkypillsMD: **Are you going to be annoying?

**WonderJimmy:** I'm never annoying!

**SnarkypillsMD: **Sure, I belive you…

**WonderJimmy: **I'm inviting her

**SnarkypillsMD: **: p

FunbagsMD has entered the chatroom   
FunBagsMD: Hey guys 

**SnarkypillsMD: **Hey

**WonderJimmy: **Hey

**FunBagsMD: **No patients, James?

**WonderJimmy: **Nope

**FunBagsMD: **You could work in the CLINIC (**cough) **House (**cough) **

**SnarkypillsMD: **Doctor Cuddy you should go to the clinic for that cough you have

**FunBagsMD: **Will I see you there, Doctor House?

**SnarkypillsMD: **Why Cuddy you naughty, naughty girl, you

**FunBagsMD: **Yeah, cause you're so sexy when you wear a lab coat (**rolls eyes)**

**SnarkypillsMD: **See Jimmy the rumors are true

**WonderJimmy: **House grow up, before your fired

**SnarkypillsMD: **Cuddy wouldn't fire me she loves me too much

**WonderJimmy: **Of course she does **(rolls eyes)**

**FunBagsMD: **Thank-you James

**SnarkypillsMD: **If you two keep rolling your eyes they will fall off your faces

**WonderJimmy: **Yeah then what would we do!

**FunBagsMD: **I don't quite know.

**SnarkypillsMD: **See, you would be at a lost for not listening to me

**WonderJimmy: **If Cuddy couldn't see she wouldn't know how to put on low cut tops.

**SnarkypillsMD: **That'd be terrible! Wait, she'd be topless!

**FunBagsMD: **I'll have someone give me a sweater

**SnarkypillsMD: **Damn!

**WonderJimmy: **We got him there!

**FunBagsMD: **So we did!

**SnarkypillsMD: **You two suck :p

**FunBagsMD: **Ah, poor baby you

**SnarkypillsMD: **I know, poor me

**WonderJimmy: **Oh get over yourself

**SnarkypillsMD: **Harsh toke dude

**WonderJimmy: **What does that mean?

**SnarkypillsMD: **How should I know? That's what the author always says

**WonderJimmy: **What author?

**SnarkypillsMD: **The one writing this

**FunBagsMD: **House stop it! Were the only ones writing here

**SnarkypillsMD: **That's what she wants you to think

**FunBagsMD: **Okay it's getting annoying

**WonderJimmy: **Lets just ignore him then

**SnarkypillsMD: **Fine I'll stop

**FunBagsMD: **Thank-you

**SnarkypillsMD: **In reward can I look at your swaying ass?

**WonderJimmy: **House!

**FunBagsMD: **No James I got it, 3 more clinic hours

**SnarkypillsMD: **WHAT!!!

**WonderJimmy:** Good job Lise

**FunBagsMD: **I know

**SnarkypillsMD: **You can't give me 3 extra hours for me asking a question!

**FunBagsMD: **When it's inappropriate and when you owe me two anyway I can

**SnarkypillsMD: **No you can't! I'm working right now anyway

**FunBagsMD: **On what?

**SnarkypillsMD: **Trying to charm you back to my bed

**WonderJimmy: **Gross, House

**SnarkypillsMD: **It's not as hard as it seems, I've gotten her in bed like 8 times before

**WonderJimmy: **I don't think you have

**SnarkypillsMD: **I have!

**WonderJimmy: **And just why do I have trouble believing that?

**SnarkypillsMD: **Because your stupid

**WonderJimmy: **I resent that!

**SnarkypillsMD: **No, you represent that!

**FunBagsMD: **One to talk House

**SnarkypillsMD: **About what?

**FunBagsMD: **I could tell you but I think you can figure it out

**SnarkypillsMD: **You want me to do you?

**FunBagsMD: **NO!

**SnarkypillsMD: **Awwwwww!!!

**WonderJimmy: **I swear I'm watching 2 first graders

**SnarkypillsMD: **First graders talk about doing Cuddy? 

**WonderJimmy: **Eww, No!

**WonderJimmy: **It's just the banter; it's like pulling her hair for attention

**SnarkypillsMD: **You sound like Cameron, is she mind controlling you?

**WonderJimmy: **No she is not

**SnarkypillsMD: **Could have fooled me

**FunBagsMD: **Anything could fool you

**SnarkypillsMD: **Not true!

**FunBagsMD: **You're right, they give you drugs they get what they want no matter what

**SnarkypillsMD: **Are you proposing I'm a drug addict?

FunBagsMD: Tell me that's rhetorical 

**SnarkypillsMD: **It's not

**WonderJimmy: **Well I think it's safe to say you are, on pain meds

**FunBagsMD: **Safe to say? It's completely true!

**WonderJimmy: **Yes, yes it is

**SnarkypillsMD: **What are you two doing, forming an alliance against me?

**FunBagsMD: **And if the answer is yes?

**SnarkypillsMD: **I don't quite know, I might throw a fit

**WonderJimmy: **You do that whenever you don't get your own way

**SnarkypillsMD: **Your point being?

**WonderJimmy: **You need to have a fifth birthday cause obviously you're still 4

**SnarkypillsMD: **I live in Neverland, so sue me

**WonderJimmy: **That explains your ability to shamelessly flirt with Cuddy

**SnarkypillsMD: **Yes it does

**FunBagsMD: **Right here you know!

**WonderJimmy: **Oh, sorry Lise

**FunBagsMD: **I'm not even going to wait what House has to say, well G2G! Bye!

**WonderJimmy: **Bye

**SnarkypillsMD: **Later, girls!

**WonderJimmy: **House!

**FunBagsMD: **You forgot my ass, my legs and my face

**SnarkypillsMD: **So I did, bye ass, bye legs, and bye sexy angry face!

**FunBagsMD: **And bye limping jackass! Bye James.

**WonderJimmy: **See you at the board meeting

FunbagsMD as left the chatroom 

**WonderJimmy: **Well that was interesting

**SnarkypillsMD: **You said you wouldn't be annoying

**WonderJimmy: **You said you didn't have a thing for her

**SnarkypillsMD: **And I don't

**WonderJimmy: **Sure, likely story

SnarkypillsMD: Don't you have a board meeting soon? 

**WonderJimmy: **Yes, where I'm sure Cuddy is going to save your ass

**SnarkypillsMD: **Well DUH!

**WonderJimmy: **You make it seem like you enjoy her saving your job

**SnarkypillsMD: **Keep it on the DL; I like ogling her body all day instead of working

**WonderJimmy: **That's nothing to keep on the down low, we all know

**SnarkypillsMD: **Good, well I got to go, when that meeting ends page me

**WonderJimmy: **Why, lunch?

**SnarkypillsMD: **No, got to hide from the Wicked Witch of the West

**WonderJimmy: **Tell her!!!

**SnarkypillsMD: **Tell whom, what?

**WonderJimmy: **sigh Later

**SnarkypillsMD: **Later

WonderJimmy has left the chatroom SnarkypillsMD has left the chatroom 

A/N-Hope you enjoyed!!! Will update with the ducklings soon!!! Read and Review please!!!


	3. The Ducklings!

_The instant messages- _

Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN HOUSE OR ANYTHING OFF IT!!! SHUT UP FOX!!! 

Pairings: Chase/Cameron

Genre: Humor/Romance

Reviews: NO FLAMES!!!

Rating: T

Show: Well DUH!!!

Summary: The ducklings are IMing! Basically this will be all Chase/Cameron, please don't be mean with the reviews because I can't write Chase/Cameron. ENJOY!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chatroom started by Sugarysweetsmile 

**Sugarysweetsmile: **Hey Chase!

Dr.Wombat: Hey Cameron, what's up? 

**Sugarysweetsmile: **Oh nothing much, except you know House?

**Dr.Wombat:** Yeah, why? What he do?

**Sugarysweetsmile:** Oh nothing, except told me to tell you guys we have to do his clinic

**Dr.Wombat: **Christ! We have our own!

**Sugarysweetsmile: **I know! I can't belive him you?

**Dr.Wombat: **Nope, but I'm going to get Foreman

Dr.GangstaMan has entered the chatroom 

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Hey guys, what's up?

**Sugarysweetsmile: **House has us doing his clinic hours

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Of course, limping bastard

**Dr.Wombat: **Tell me about it!

**Sugarysweetsmile: **Apart from that guys, have you noticed anything weird with House and Cuddy?

**Dr.Wombat: **What about them?

**Dr.GangstaMan:** Yeah, what?

**Sugarysweetsmile:** The sexual tension! I can't be the only one who can see that!

**Dr.Wombat:** Oh that, yeah that's obvious

**Dr.GangstaMan:** Yeah they totally need to have sex

**Sugarysweetsmile:** Don't you think they already do?

**Dr.Wombat:** Actually that would explain a lot…

**Dr.GangstaMan:** True, the remarks, the looks, the shirts

**Dr.Wombat:** Hey did you two get that poll in your e-mail?

**Sugarysweetsmile: **Of House and Cuddy, the sex thing?

**Dr.Wombat: **Yeah,

**Dr.GangstaMan: **I did but lets talk about something other then House's sex life

**Sugarysweetsmile: **Okay, did you guys see Grays Anatomy last night?

**Dr.Wombat: **I did, that was great episode. It was called Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole

**Dr.GangstaMan: **I didn't get to see it but I've got in on tape for later

**Dr.Wombat: **Well you should see it soon I mean I liked it

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Maybe I'll do what House does and watch it during clinic

**Sugarysweetsmile: **LOL that would be funny

**Dr.Wombat: **If House isn't there watching GH

**Dr.GangstaMan: **You know we shouldn't do our hours; show him we aren't pushovers!

**Sugarysweetsmile: **We aren't pushovers, so it's agreed? We wont do his hours.

**Dr.Wombat: **Fine I won't.

**Sugarysweetsmile: **Good, do you guys want to go out for coffee after work tonight?

**Dr.Wombat: **Sure

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Can't, date

**Sugarysweetsmile: **That's too bad well have fun

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Thanks, oh speaking of which I'm going to lunch, bye

**Dr.Wombat: **Bye

**Sugarysweetsmile: **Bye

Dr.GangstaMan has left the chatroom 

**Sugarysweetsmile: **So Chase, do you still wan to get that coffee tonight?

**Dr.Wombat: **I'd love to

**Sugarysweetsmile: **Good, after work?

**Dr.Wombat: **Sure

**Sugarysweetsmile: **I'll see you then, bye

**Dr.Wombat: **Yeah, bye

Sugarysweetsmile has left the chatroom 

_Dr.Wombat has left the chatroom_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-Sorry for shortness, I don't write good Chase/Cam. Read and Review!!!


	4. Nurse Gossip!

_The instant messages- _

Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN HOUSE OR ANYTHING OFF IT!!! SHUT UP FOX!!! 

Pairings: House/Cuddy (Huddy)

Genre: Humor/Romance

Reviews: NO FLAMES!!!

Rating: T

Show: Well DUH!!!

Summary: I just got an excellent idea! The nurses!!! Gossip central nurses are IMing about House/Cuddy!!! Read and Review!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IM names-

GossipQueen- Nurse Brenda

NurseFlirt: The pretty blond nurse that Wilson always flirts with

ClinicGirl: I don't quite know so how about a new young nurse

OfficeSex: Cuddy's assistant (this time it's a young woman) (I know she's not a nurse)

GossipQueen has started the chatroom 

**GossipQueen: **Did you see them this morning???

**NurseFlirt: **Who didn't???

**ClinicGirl: **No one, it's so obvious, I mean come on they're totally doing it!

**OfficeSex: **Yeah, House came into work and made a beeline for Cuddy's office!

**GossipQueen: **Oh did you e-mail off the polls Diane?

**OfficeSex: **Yes, this morning.

**GossipQueen: **Good, I voted they're doing it in the exam rooms!

**ClinicGirl: **I said her office

**NurseFlirt:** Personally I think all of them!

**OfficeSex: **Also do you actually think she wears those shirt for him?

**ClinicGirl: **Of course, why else?

**GossipQueen: **And did you see her short skirt this morning?

**NurseFlirt: **Totally! And remember when House commented?

**ClinicGirl: **yeah he said "Why Doctor Cuddy such a disappointment compared to last night's out fit." lol!

**OfficeSex: **NO WAY!!! Really?

**NurseFlirt: **Really, I was there

**OfficeSex: **Omg!

**GossipQueen: **Oh did you guys hear the newest gossip?

**ClinicGirl: **What newest? That Chase and Cameron are going out tonight?

**NurseFlirt: **They're going out tonight?

**ClinicGirl: **yep!

**OfficeSex: **Dinner, date, what?

**ClinicGirl: **New fancy coffee place on Highland and Laurel Springs

**GossipQueen: **That place is supposed to be great!

**OfficeSex: **I've been there it is great!

**ClinicGirl:** Omg! Look over by the elevators!

Cut to elevators- 

"_Hey Paul." Kayla says._

"_Kayla." Paul says leaning down to kiss her lips._

"_See you tonight?" Kayla asks._

"_Of course." Paul says walking off leaving Kayla to walk away._

_End cut-_

**GossipQueen: **Paul Korper and Kayla Grand, wonder when Kayla will figure out Paul's doing Brianna Flayler

**NurseFlirt: **And I wonder when Paul will figure out Brianna is doing Anthony Etmanski.

**OfficeSex: **I thought she was over Anthony

**NurseFlirt: **No she was acting like that so Paul would do her.

**ClinicGirl: **Why does she want Paul?

**GossipQueen:** Heard he's good

**ClinicGirl: **Better then Anthony?

**OfficeSex: **I was talking to Brianna and she says they're both good

**NurseFlirt: **Well I was talking to Maria Jones and she says she thinks Brianna just wants attention.

**GossipQueen: **From who?

**NurseFlirt: **Everyone!

**ClinicGirl: **Can you belive her?

**OfficeSex: **No one does now after she claimed she didn't have a nose job

**NurseFlirt: **I knew it was a fake!

**GossipQueen: **Oh speaking of fake, House said he thinks Cuddy's breasts are oh natural

**ClinicGirl: **But last week he said they were fake

**OfficeSex: **You didn't think they were real?

**ClinicGirl: **I think they're real, but House keeps muddleing me up

**GossipQueen: **Hey did you see them 2 days ago in her office?

**OfficeSex: **I did, it's like there was a force field around them, I tried to talk and It was like I wasn't even there!

**NurseFlirt: **On a scale of 1-10 how high was the tension

**OfficeSex: **a 12!

**ClinicGirl: **Wow that's higher then usual!

**GossipQueen: **they both looked like they were just going to screw each other silly!

**NurseFlirt: **I swear if they hold it in any longer they're going to combust!

**ClinicGirl: **Why do you think she spazs out so much?

**OfficeSex: **True but she could be PMSing

**GossipQueen: **Oh did you know House monitors her's?

**NurseFlirt: **You're kidding, right?

**ClinicGirl: **No she's not

**NurseFlirt: **Omfg

**OfficeSex: **It's not that strange, I mean its House were talking about!

**GossipQueen: **There's this one patient that says she saw them about to lock lips but then House got a page!

**ClinicGirl: **Really, which patient?

**GossipQueen: **Room 306 in intensive care

**NurseFlirt: **I should meet her

**OfficeSex:** Guys! Look over by the elevators, again!

Cut to elevators (again)- 

_House limps out of elevator and walks across clinic to Cuddy's office._

"_Good morning to you too!" House says in mock cheer to Brenda as she gives him a cold glare._

_House limps up to Diane (Cuddy's assistant)._

"_I need to see Cuddy." House says to Diane._

"_She's busy." Diane rebels._

"_Perfect." House says as he steps into Cuddy's office._

_End cut-_

**OfficeSex: If you guys want I'm going to listen in.**

**ClinicGirl: Really?**

**OfficeSex: Of course, hold on**

Cut to Cuddy's office- 

_Diane is currently pressing her ear against the office doors._

_House walks up to Cuddy's desk while she is on the telephone._

"_Oh Cuddy!" House sings, making Cuddy to say good-bye to the donor on the telephone._

"_What do you want House." Cuddy asks impatiently as House takes a seat across from her._

"_Sex." House states simply._

"_Well like always, No." Cuddy says._

"_Awe!" House complains in a whiny kid voice._

"_What do you really want? Case related or not?" Cuddy questions._

"_Not." House says bored._

"_Then why are you here?" Cuddy asks disbelievingly. _

"_So I can look down that lovely blouse of yours." House says pointing his cane directly at Cuddy's chest._

"_How nice." Cuddy says sarcastically._

End cut- 

**GossipQueen: **What happened in there???

**OfficeSex: **Major flirt!!!

**NurseFlirt: **Like always

**ClinicGirl: **Guys, Cuddy's coming out!!!

Cut to Cuddy coming out of her office- 

"_I need to go to a meeting, answer any calls please." Cuddy informs Diane._

"_Yes Doctor Cuddy." Diane says while turning the computer screen from Cuddy's eyeshot._

"_Thank-you." Cuddy says rubbing her neck subconsciously. _

"_You're welcome, good bye." Diane calls as Cuddy walks to the elevators._

_House then walks out of Cuddy's office grinning wildly._

"_Doctor House?" Diane questions._

"_Yes?" House asks looking at Diane._

"_Nothing." Diane says quickly._

_House shrugs and limps off to the elevators._

_End cut-_

**GossipQueen: **What was that???

**NurseFlirt: **Why did you ask anything???

**ClinicGirl: **Tell us!!!

**OfficeSex: **I think he gave her a hickey…

A/N- I'm going to leave it there for now…now guess did he really give her one or no? This will be answered in the next update! Review!


	5. Wilson Ducklings Nurses!

_The instant messages- _

Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN HOUSE OR ANYTHING OFF IT!!! SHUT UP FOX!!! 

Pairings: House/Cuddy (Huddy)

Genre: Humor/Romance

Reviews: NO FLAMES!!!

Rating: T

Show: Well DUH!!!

Summary: The ducklings, Wilson and the nurses are now in on the gossip!!! All about the Huddy! And touches of Chase/Cam. Please read and review!!!

Chatroom started WonderJimmy- 

**WonderJimmy: **Hey, you!

**NurseFlirt: **Hey, James!

**WonderJimmy:** How's my favorite nurse?

**NurseFlirt: **Pretty good, oh did you see Cuddy yesterday?

**WonderJimmy: **No, why?

**NurseFlirt: **Hold on I'll get Brenda to tell you, BRB…

GossipQueen as entered the chatroom- 

**GossipQueen: **Hey Wilson

**WonderJimmy: **Hey Brenda

**NurseFlirt: **Brenda, tell James about yesterday

**GossipQueen: **Oh that, yesterday House and her were arguing in her office and he came out after her looking smug and Diane thinks he gave her a hickey!

**WonderJimmy: **You're kidding, right?

**NurseFlirt: **Nope, completely true! I'll get Diane to prove it!

OfficeSex as entered the chatroom- 

**OfficeSex: **Hey guys!

**NurseFlirt: **Hey, James wants to know about yesterday with House and Cuddy

**GossipQueen: **Yeah we doesn't belive that you think House gave her a hickey!

**WonderJimmy: **Come on Cuddy wouldn't just allow that

**NurseFlirt: **Are you so sure?

**OfficeSex: **Well it was that or she had sore neck because she was rubbing her neck!

**GossipQueen: **Look as much as I want to keep doing this I'm getting Katie

ClinicGirl has entered the chatroom- 

**ClinicGirl: **Hey guys!

**NurseFlirt: **Hey Katie!

**GossipQueen: **Hey Katie, we were just talking about the hickey!

**ClinicGirl: **No way, really? That was great!

**WonderJimmy: **So you guys really think so

**OfficeSex: **I know! Oh I forgot we have to tell House's team! BRB

_Sugarysweetsmile,_

_Dr. Wombat and_

_Dr. GangstaMan have entered the chatroom _

**Sugarysweetsmile: **Hey girls and guys!

**Dr.Wombat: **Hey everyone

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Hey guys

**GossipQueen: **Oh guys did you hear? We think House gave Cuddy a hickey!

**Dr.Wombat: **LOL!!!

**Dr.GangstaMan: **LOL: )

**Sugarysweetsmile: **Really! Omg!

**WonderJimmy: **I know that's how I reacted

**NurseFlirt: **I know!

**ClinicGirl: **Hey wait a second, how did your date with Chase go Cameron?

**Dr.Wombat: **How did you know?

**OfficeSex: **Cameron told Tricia in ER who told Harvey from Cardiology who then told Elisa from the kids wing who told Jasmine from Nephrology who I heard discussing it with Kelsey in Oncology.

**Dr.GangstaMan: **That was long…Oo

**Sugarysweetsmile: **Remind me not to tell anyone about my dates in the future!

**GossipQueen: **So anyway how did it go???

**Dr.Wombat: **Well, I'm not going to say more, it might be on the web by lunch

**NurseFlirt: **Apart from that Cuddy and House seem to be okay today

**ClinicGirl: **Yeah, nothing like Adam Hiler and Mia Karlin!

**OfficeSex: **What happened with them?

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Mia thought she was pregnant and then Adam went to a bar, got drunk and slept with another woman and now they act like they hate each other.

**Sugarysweetsmile: **How did you know that?

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Isabella in ER told me when she was at that bar last night

**Dr.Wombat: **So is Mia pregnant?

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Don't know yet

**WonderJimmy: **Well I hope it all works out, pregnancy is hard enough without having to go through it alone

**GossipQueen: **Tell that to Lathey from Neurology

**NurseFlirt: **Oh you mean Lea who just had her daughter?

**ClinicGirl: **About that, did you hear that David from intensive care isn't the dad???

**OfficeSex: **Who is???

**ClinicGirl: **Jacob from immunology

**Sugarysweetsmile: **You're kidding right?

**ClinicGirl: **Nope, one night stand

**Dr.Wombat: **Who knew they were interested?

**WonderJimmy: **No one, hey did you guys get any e-mail today?

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Yeah, that poll was funny! lol : )

**GossipQueen: **Glad you like, very boring day in the clinic had to find something to do ;)

**NurseFlirt: **So what have Benedict and Beatrice?

**ClinicGirl: **Benedict and Beatrice?

**NurseFlirt: **Leads of Shakespeare's 'Much ado to about nothing'

**OfficeSex: **They're banter is the highlight of the play, they argue and argue and then deny falling in love with each other.

**Sugarysweetsmile: **That is so like them!

**Dr.Wombat: **Yeah, I bet they're doing it right now

**WonderJimmy: **Don't think so, I just got a message, BRB

Long pause surprisingly no one is typing as they wait for Wilson- 

**WonderJimmy: **I'm back…

**GossipQueen: **Who was that???

**WonderJimmy: **Whom do you think, Benedict of course!

**Dr.GangstaMan: **What did he want?

**WonderJimmy: **To know why you, Chase and Cameron are just IMing

**NurseFlirt: **Why didn't he just IM them?

**WonderJimmy: **Said he didn't want to at the moment

**Sugarysweetsmile: **Of course, what did you answer?

**WonderJimmy: **That you guys needed a break from your case

**Dr.Wombat: **I need a break from him

**ClinicGirl: **Doesn't everyone???

**OfficeSex: **Maybe even Cuddy ;)

Dr.GangstaMan: lol, and slightly gross 

**GossipQueen: **Hold on people, got a message, BRB

Everyone waits again thinking it's from Cuddy- 

**GossipQueen: **I made it out alive!!!!!

**NurseFlirt: **What happened???

**GossipQueen: **The queen wanted to know what was going on in her kingdom

**Sugarysweetsmile: **Translation?

**WonderJimmy: **She wants to know why her nurses are on the computer laughing

**Dr.Wombat: **They're laughing cause gossiping about your boss is funny

**ClinicGirl: **True that!

**OfficeSex: **Next she'll be IMing me

**Dr.GangstaMan: **I'd save yourself

**OfficeSex: **Yeah, don't want to go in her bad books

**NurseFlirt: **OMG!!!

**GossipQueen: **What???

**NurseFlirt: **I just found a great song on the web!

**Sugarysweetsmile: **That's it?

**NurseFlirt: **It fits House and Cuddy great!

**WonderJimmy: **What is it?

NurseFlirt: Crush by Jennifer Paige 

**Dr.Wombat: **I know that song; it's always on the radio

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Hey you know what would be scary?

**OfficeSex: **What?

**Dr.GangstaMan: **If House and Cuddy hacked into this convo

**GossipQueen: **Now that would just be bad!

**ClinicGirl: **OMFG!!!!!

**WonderJimmy: **What's the matter ClinicGirl!!! You gave me a heart attack!

**ClinicGirl: **No one look now, but Cuddy is giving me one those…looks

**Sugarysweetsmile: **Like the 'I know what you're doing' look?

**ClinicGirl: **That's the one

**NurseFlirt: **That bad, very, bad

**Dr.Wombat: **I fear for ya sister

**ClinicGirl: **Dude so not helping! She's creeping me out…

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Just ignore it

**ClinicGirl: **I'll try…

**OfficeSex: **Hold on, message, I think it's from Kevin!

Everyone waits again- 

**OfficeSex: **Wasn't Kevin

**Sugarysweetsmile: **Don't tell me, Cuddy

**OfficeSex: **The one and only

**NurseFlirt: **What did she say?

**OfficeSex: **Here's what she wrote: Hey Diane, what are you doing? And what are the nurses doing? And since I know it's not your jobs get back to them! Tell them before I do, Cuddy

**WonderJimmy: **That's bad, though she doesn't know Chase, Foreman, Cameron and me are IMing

**OfficeSex: **I doubt it

**GossipQueen: **Not true, hopefully…

**Dr.Wombat: **Hold onto hope for me…BRB

Everyone waits anxiously again- 

**Dr.Wombat: **Well now that is just creepy…

**Dr.GanstaMan: **She message you?

**Dr.Wombat: **The woman sees all and knows all

**ClinicGirl: **She has godly powers

**Sugarysweetsmile: **In high heels

**NurseFlirt: **And power suits

**WonderJimmy: **Well before we all get fired I suggest we sign off, bye guys

**OfficeSex: **Yeah, bye everyone!

**GossipQueen: **Bye guys!

**Dr.Wombat: **Bye guys!

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Bye guys!

**ClinicGirl: **Bye guys!

**Sugarysweetsmile: **Bye guys!

**NurseFlirt: **Bye guys! And it wasn't hickey!

_GossipQueen,_

_NurseFlirt,_

_ClinicGirl,_

_OfficeSex,_

_WonderJimmy,_

_Sugarysweetsmile,_

_Dr.Wombat and_

_Dr. Gangstaman have left the chatroom and signed off_

A/N-FINALLY DONE THAT CHAPTER!!! IT TOOK FOREVER!!! Man am I tired!!! Well happy St. Patrick's Day!!! I'm not wearing green! Tee-hee, please review!


	6. The Men!

_The instant messages- _

Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN HOUSE OR ANYTHING OFF IT!!! SHUT UP FOX!!! 

Pairings: House/Cuddy (Huddy)

Genre: Humor/Romance

Reviews: NO FLAMES!!!

Rating: T

Show: Well DUH!!!

Summary: House, Wilson, Chase and Foreman IM!!! All with the men about the woman and other strange things! lol, should be interesting if I can pull it off. Review!

It's a man's world- SnarkypillsMD has started the chatroom 

**SnarkypillsMD:** Hello and welcome to the 'It's a man's world' chatroom! No woman, I don't care if you're a hooker cause I'll pay you later!

**WonderJimmy: **How kind of you House (note sarcasm)

**SnarkypillsMD: **Well the title does not deceive! Man's world!

**WonderJimmy:** Can't argue with that point

**SnarkypillsMD: **I'm wasted…

**WonderJimmy: **Stay up all night drinking again?

**SnarkypillsMD: **HELLZ YEAH!

**SnarkypillsMD: **Ow, me head hurt much now, too drunk to sit up in chair

**WonderJimmy: **Don't fall on the bad leg

**SnarkypillsMD: **I promise, make not

**WonderJimmy: **Wow you type nonsense when you drink!

**SnarkypillsMD: **I may be wasted but I can still say you. Are. An. Idiot.

**WonderJimmy: **Now that better be the beer talking

**SnarkypillsMD: **Beer doesn't talk! But if it did it would say "House, drink us, come on, you know you want to!"

**WonderJimmy: **Well I can't deal with you by myself, BRB

**SnarkypillsMD: **I've been drinking on the railroad all livelong day…

Dr.Wombat and Dr.GangstaMan have entered the chatroom- 

**Dr.Wombat: **Hey House, hey Wilson

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Hey Wilson, hey House

**SnarkypillsMD: **And I've been drinking on the railroad just to pass the time away!

**WonderJimmy: **What the?

**Dr.Wombat: **Let me guess, House is drunk

**SnarkypillsMD: **So right you British Wombat!

**Dr.Wombat: **I am not British!

**Dr.GangstaMan: **No bother arguing Chase

**SnarkypillsMD: **British Wombat

**WonderJimmy: **House why are you IMing wasted???

**SnarkypillsMD: **I do not know,weeeeee!!! spins around in desk chair

**Dr.Wombat: **You are going to regret that move

**Dr.GangstaMan: **In 3, 2, and 1

Cut to House's office- 

_House's head over his wastebasket_

_BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!!! vomiting occurs BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!!! vomiting occurs_

_End cut-_

**Dr.Wombat: **Well that was quite disturbing…

**Dr.GangstaMan: **House shouldn't spin around while drunk or sober

**WonderJimmy: **Not a smart move House

**SnarkypillsMD: **Hold on Cuddy's here, BRB

Cut to House's office- 

_Cuddy walks into House's office._

"_House! Why are you puking?"_

"_Easy explanation, I am wasted, big time!"_

"_How charming." (note sarcasm)_

"_As much as I'd like to stare down your shirt I need to puke some more." House leans head and begins to puke slightly more._

_Cuddy walks over to the other side of House's desk to help him._

"_Just why are you intoxicated in my hospital?"_

"_Late night, lots of lonely beers and scotch."_

"_Come on." Cuddy helps House up and leads him to a bathroom where he pukes some more, House then come back out._

"_Better?" _

"_For now." House says limping into his office._

_End cut-_

**Dr.Wombat: **Aw, you have a pretty girl help you puke, isn't that sweet?

**WonderJimmy: **What happened in there?

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Cuddy came in, House puked, Cuddy helped, House puked, Cuddy left and I don't know, maybe House will puke

**SnarkypillsMD: **I don't see why you guys are making such a huge deal out of it

**Dr.Wombat: **Because maybe you like her? ; )

**SnarkypillsMD: **I do not; I like her ass, her girls, her legs and her wit but not her

**WonderJimmy: **You like her, admit it!

**SnarkypillsMD: **Drunk or sober I do not like her!

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Well as much as I like teasing House I just need to ask, where is Cameron?

**Dr.Wombat: **Clinic

**WonderJimmy: **Oh yeah you two still dating?

**Dr.Wombat: **Not going to talk about it now

**SnarkypillsMD: **It a sore spot did we?

**Dr.Wombat: **No, Cuddy liker!

**SnarkypillsMD: **HEY!

**Dr.GangstaMan: **LOL!!!

**SnarkypillsMD: **You too Dr.GangstaMan

**WonderJimmy: **How very mature (note sarcasm)

**SnarkypillsMD: **Hey, why aren't you flirting with that nurse?

**WonderJimmy: **Because I wanted to talk to you guys

**Dr.Wombat: **You know what we should do?

**Dr.GangstaMan: **What?

**Dr.Wombat: **Invite the women; it's kinda boring here

**SnarkypillsMD: **3 things, 1-NO WOMEN, 2-Get drunk, 3-Cameron liker!

**WonderJimmy: **We are not getting drunk!

**Dr.GangstaMan: **I know, let's play choose!

**Dr.Wombat: **Okay, Wilson choose, Cuddy or the Nurse you always flirt with?

**WonderJimmy: **Nurse,House choose, Angelina Jolie or Carmen Electra?

**SnarkypillsMD: **Is both an option?

**WonderJimmy: **Nope

**SnarkypillsMD: **Damn, I got it Carmen's body, Angelina's head ; )

**SnarkypillsMD: **Foreman choose,Jennifer Love orJennifer Lopez?

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Lopez, Chase choose, Cameron Diaz or Cameron

**Dr.Wombat: **Cameron

**SnarkypillsMD: **Pathetic!

**WonderJimmy: **House come on, he likes Cameron, at least can admit he likes a girl (gives House pointed look)

**SnarkypillsMD: **Who, me?

**WonderJimmy: **(rolls eyes)

**Dr.GangstaMan: **you guys never fail to be entertaining

**Dr.Wombat: **So true

**SnarkypillsMD: **Let's play truth, truth be told and not released from this chat

**SnarkypillsMD: **Has anyone ever wanted to do a colleague?Yes

**WonderJimmy: **Yes

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Yes

**Dr.Wombat: **Yes

**WonderJimmy: **Has anyone slept with a colleague?Yes

**SnarkypillsMD: **Yes

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Yes

**Dr.Wombat:** Yes

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Has anyone been in a 3some? No

**WonderJimmy: **No

**Dr.Wombat: **Yes

**SnarkypillsMD: **HELLZ YEAH!

**Dr.Wombat: **Who here lost their virginity before 18? After

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Before

**WonderJimmy:** After

**SnarkypillsMD: **BEFORE!!!

**SnarkypillsMD: **Gotten drunk before 19? _BEFORE!!!_

**Dr.Wombat: **Before

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Before

**WonderJimmy: **Before

**Dr.Wombat: **Gotten high before 16? After

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Before

**WonderJimmy: **After

**SnarkypillsMD: **B-E-F-O-R-E-!

**Dr.Wombat: **Is it just me or is House the most corrupted out of us all?

**Dr.GangstaMan: **It's not just you

**WonderJimmy: **Yeah, House has always been corrupted

**SnarkypillsMD: **So I'm a little corrupted…

**WonderJimmy: **Go back to your scotch, porn and drugs will ya?

**SnarkypillsMD: **OKAY!!!

Cuts to House's office- 

_House pulls out bottle of scotch, takes 3 rather large chugs, pops 4 vicodons and mentally ogles Cuddy's chest and ass._

End cut- 

**Dr.Wombat: **He wasn't being serious House

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Yeah, he was just trying to get you to shut up

**SnarkypillsMD: **In all honesty, I don't care

**WonderJimmy: **(sigh) Look I've got a patient, see you all later!

**Dr.Wombat:** Later

**Dr.GangstaMan:** Later

**SnarkypillsMD:** IF I RULED THE WORLD, I WOULD STOP MY CONSTANT HURL!

**WonderJimmy:** I'll take that as a drunken "good bye"

WonderJimmy as left the chatroom and has signed off 

**Dr.Wombat: **I'm sorry Foreman I gotta go, Cameron's getting off clinic in 5 minutes

**Dr.GangstaMan:** I swear you 2 are teenagers, waiting by each other's lockers and what not

**Dr.Wombat:** Bye : p

**Dr.GangstaMan:** Bye

Dr.Wombat has left the chatroom and has signed off 

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Well I'm going House

Dr.GangstaMan has left the chatroom and has signed off 

**SnarkypillsMD: **I don't like her...

SnarkypillsMD has left the chatroom and has signed off 

A/N- I AM DONE!!!! Man, that was long, tiring and I think I could use a break, now where did I leave that Kit Kat? Whatever, I'll find, REVIEW and I'll give y'all a cookie and a Kit Kat!


	7. House and Cuddy!

_The instant messages- _

Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN HOUSE OR ANYTHING OFF IT!!! SHUT UP FOX!!! 

Pairings: House/Cuddy (Huddy)

Genre: Humor/Romance

Reviews: NO FLAMES!!! Constructive criticism

Rating: T

Show: Well DUH!!!

Summary: House and Cuddy instant messaging!!! lol! I think it might be entertaining, but this is why you're the viewers and I'm the writer!

A/N- Okay people, sorry I didn't update earlier, just got a little…DUM, DUM, DUM …writer's block!!! See how hard it was to admit? Well whatever! Review please!

SnarkypillsMD has started the chatroom- 

**SnarkypillsMD: **So what's new? Normally I wouldn't ask but anything is good compared to my bored mood.

**WonderJimmy: **Nothing much except_Cuddy _gave me my forms to sign by the end of the month.

**SnarkypillsMD: **You have got to stop using italics or saying her name like that every time she comes up in conversation near me.

**WonderJimmy: **Why? Scared she might hear you got a crush on her: )

**SnarkypillsMD: **Good God when are you going to stop!

**WonderJimmy:** You're an atheist

**SnarkypillsMD:** Not the point, now did see the tranny nurse today?

**WonderJimmy: **Yeah, she was with that 11-finger guy

**SnarkypillsMD:** Is it just me or is this hospital a weirdest hospital on the planet?

**WonderJimmy:** Actually it's probably up there: gossiping nurses, ducklings, drug addicts for doctors, rumors about said drug addict doctor doing is very attractive female dean of medicine, yeah weird.

**SnarkypillsMD: **Wilson there have been rumors since I got a job here.

**WonderJimmy: **Yeah but did you know everyone thinks you gave her a hickey in her office the other day?

**SnarkypillsMD: **If anyone asks I did but in reality I didn't

**WonderJimmy: **Now why would you tell me you didn't?

**SnarkypillsMD: **would it help if I told you because then you expectit to be me?

**WonderJimmy: **Well with a great piece of information like that I still think you like her!

**SnarkypillsMD: **What will it take to get you to shut up???

**WonderJimmy: **Nothing : )

**SnarkypillsMD: **You're worse then Cameron (rolls eyes)

**WonderJimmy: **I'm not trying to sew you're wounded heart back into 1

**SnarkypillsMD: **With all this talk I would think you are

**WonderJimmy: **Yeah sure, it's my life's mission (rolls eyes)

**SnarkypillsMD: **Look I've got to go

**WonderJimmy: **Why?

**SnarkypillsMD: **I got a message

**WonderJimmy: **From who?

**SnarkypillsMD: **If I wanted you to know I would have told you

**WonderJimmy: **Ah, it's from_her_

**SnarkypillsMD: **As if (rolls eyes)

**WonderJimmy: **Bye, bye Romeo

**SnarkypillsMD: **You suck : p

WonderJimmy leaves the chatroom- 

**SnarkypillsMD: **Yes mistress?

**FunbagsMD: **Oh shut up House, I messaged you to remind you of this word 'CLINIC!'

**SnarkypillsMD:** Clyn-ic?

**FunbagsMD: **Yeah the place you avoid with all of your strength

**SnarkypillsMD:** Oh yeah, the devil's den as I like to call it

**FunbagsMD:** Devil's den?

**SnarkypillsMD:** You're the devil and you like it so much

**FunbagsMD:** I see now! (rolls eyes)

**SnarkypillsMD:** So how are your nurses?

**FunbagsMD:** Why? What did you do to them!

**SnarkypillsMD:** Thought Wilson might be flirting with them again

**FunbagsMD:** And that's bad because?

**SnarkypillsMD:** Because I don't want to see them hurt (pretends to look innocent)

**FunbagsMD:** Of course, from a saint like you, how could I expect less? (rolls eyes)

**SnarkypillsMD:** Also if Wilson's flirting with them how can they gossip like high schollers?

**FunbagsMD:** I do not pay them to gossip, though they act like I do…

**SnarkypillsMD:** Oh, you do know they think I gave you hickey

**FunbagsMD: **WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SnarkypillsMD:** I think you took that rather well

**FunbagsMD:** HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SnarkypillsMD: **The other day in your office, they think I gave you a hickey

**FunbagsMD: **OMFG!!!!! Why me???

**SnarkypillsMD: **cause you're lucky enough to be gossiped about with me ; )

**FunbagsMD: **Lucky???

**SnarkypillsMD:** Totally (bobs eyebrows seductively)

**FunbagsMD:** That's only tremendously sickening…

**SnarkypillsMD:** And by sickening you mean… sexy?

**FunbagsMD:** Of course I did (rolls eyes, twice!)

**SnarkypillsMD: **Oh yeah and everyone thinks we like each other...

**FunbagsMD:** if there are rumors we are lovers why wouldn't we?

**SnarkypillsMD:** So now you're spreading the rumors???

**FunbagsMD:** No!

**SnarkypillsMD:** I don't know, you look guilty (looks thoughtful)

**FunbagsMD:** How can I look guilty? I'm on the computer you can't see me!

**SnarkypillsMD:** I can see you constantly, in my dreams of romp sessions

**FunbagsMD: **You dream of me romping with some guy?

**SnarkypillsMD:** If you mean 'some guy' being me then yeah I do

**FunbagsMD:** You are so grosssssssss!!! 

**SnarkypillsMD:** Yes I am and I'm proud of it!

**FunbagsMD:** Only you could (sighs)

**SnarkypillsMD:** You know you could come over here and instead of pretending to be instant messaging we could be having wild sex

**FunbagsMD:** I am not going to dignify that with a response…

**SnarkypillsMD:** You just did!!! Lol!

**FunbagsMD:** (rolls eyes)

**SnarkypillsMD:** nice

**FunbagsMD:** Look House I've got to go, any last mocking comments?

**SnarkypillsMD:** This isn't a mock but a fact; your funbags are extra fun today

**FunbagsMD:** Why thank-you House that just lifted my self conscious thoughts (rolls eyes)

**SnarkypillsMD:** Glad I could be of assistance and you know if you feel like self conscious in bed I can help you then too ; )

**FunbagsMD:** How very subtle of you

**SnarkypillsMD:** Subtly is my strong suit

**FunbagsMD:** Of course it is

**SnarkypillsMD:** Well look who's here, Bambi!

**FunbagsMD:** Sounds like you're busy, bye

**SnarkypillsMD:** Later FunbagsMD

**FunbagsMD:** I have go to change my username

**SnarkypillsMD:** Please don't it's sexually arousing ; )

**FunbagsMD: **CLINIC!!!

FunbagsMD as signed off- 

**SnarkypillsMD: **Well that was interesting I also find it weird how 'Cuddy' sounds so sexually arousing… ; )

SnarkypillsMD as signed off- 

I AM DONE THE CHAPTER!!!! FINALLY!!!! I was brain dead through out the chapter so please don't hesitate to comment! I love it when people do that, review! Well thanks for reading and if you review thanks for that too!


	8. House Cuddy Wilson Ducks Nurses

_The instant messages- _

Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN HOUSE OR ANYTHING OFF IT!!! SHUT UP FOX!!! 

Pairings: House/Cuddy (Huddy)

Genre: Humor/Romance

Reviews: NO FLAMES!!!

Rating: T

Show: Well DUH!!!

Summary: House, Cuddy, Wilson, the Ducklings and instant messaging!!! Very amusing in my mind. Please Read and Review!!!

A/N: So sorry for making you all wait for this chapter, I hit a lull in my creativity! Anyway I hope you like this chapter as much as the last few!

_Nurseflirt has started the chatroom- _

**NurseFlirt: **Hello everyone!!!

**WonderJimmy: **Hey

**Sugarysweetsmile:** Hey guys

**GossipQueen: **Hello all, have any of you seen where all the red lollipops went?

**Dr.GangstaMan: **House

**GossipQueen: **Should have figured (rolls eyes)

**OfficeSex: **Did any of you guys see Cuddy yesterday? She was all very happy when she got off her computer.

**Dr.Wombat: **Maybe she got a donation for the hospital

**ClinicGirl: **Maybe she was IMing with House! Lol

**NurseFlirt:** LOL

**WonderJimmy: **Actually he was IMing Cuddy : )

**Sugarysweetsmile:** Really, OMG!!!

**Dr.GangstaMan: **makes sense, when are they going to get together??

**GossipQueen: **I put $20 on sometime this month

**OfficeSex: **I say $25 on the next 4-6 weeks

**Dr.Wombat: **$25 on the next 2 months

**ClinicGirl: **$30 on a month and 1/2

**NurseFlirt: **$35 on the next 3 weeks

**WonderJimmy:** $40 on the next 3-4 months

**Sugarysweetsmile: **$40 on the next 5-6 months

**Dr.GangstaMan: **$40 on the next 2-3 months

**GossipQueen: **Everyone hold on, I'm typing all of this on my Microsoft

**Dr.Wombat: **So what are the polls showing?

**NurseFlirt: **65 think they're lovers, 20 think they're just flirting and 15 think that they just have crushes.

**WonderJimmy: **Who made the top 5 couples list?

**OfficeSex: **Hilary Kimbel/ Thomas Plast in 5th, Catlin Wiely/ Mark Imlener in 4th, Wilson/Wendy in 3rd, Chase/Cameron in 2nd and then of course House/Cuddy!!!

**ClinicGirl: **I wouldn't have thought Hilary and Thomas would have made it into the top 10 let alone the top 5!

**Sugarysweetsmile: **Must be having more sex

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Yeah, sex at work? Shocker, huh? (looks at Cameron and Chase)

**Dr.Wombat: **Shut up!

**GossipQueen: **OMG!!! You're having it here? Where are you doing it?

**Dr.Wombat: **You suck (glares evilly at Foreman)

**Dr.GangstaMan: **It's not my fault if you get caught having it in the sleep chambers and janitor closets : p

**Sugarysweetsmile:** Foreman!!! 

**NurseFlirt: **OMFG!!! That's funny!

**WonderJimmy: **It is pretty funny! lol

**Sugarysweetsmile: **You do you also suck right?

**OfficeSex:** Yes it is but I just have to send out a warning, tomorrow is April Fools Day!

**ClinicGirl: **Yeah, everyone be on the look out for House!

**GossipQueen:** It wouldn't surprise me if Wilson or Cuddy were his first targets.

**NurseFlirt: **Well that's totally obvious!

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Then us, but defiantly Cuddy, I mean seriously! They need to stop flirting so much!

**Dr.Wombat:** I think they just don't want to admit they actually like each other.

SnarkypillsMD has entered the chatroom- 

**SnarkypillsMD: **I don't like her!!! Good Christ!

**WonderJimmy: **Yeah, sure (rolls eyes) and besides how did you even get in here?

**SnarkypillsMD: **I have powers!!! MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Sugarysweetsmile: **You hacked?

**SnarkypillsMD: **No duh! (makes Duh face)

**Dr.Wombat: **Wouldn't expect less…

**OfficeSex: **Why are you even here?

**SnarkypillsMD:** I'M BORED!!!!!! 

**ClinicGirl:** You always find something to entertain yourself

**SnarkypillsMD:** Yep and this would be it!

**NurseFlirt:** Damn…

**SnarkypillsMD: **Don't you guys have anything better to do then gossip about Cuddy and me?

**GossipQueen: **Read the penname House, GossipQueen, of course we don't!

**SnarkypillsMD:** Well gossip about someone else

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Why? Did we hit a soft spot House?

**SnarkypillsMD: **HELL NO, I don't know the definition of soft spot anyway

**WonderJimmy: **It's the thing you have for Cuddy ; )

**SnarkypillsMD: **I DO NOT LIKE HER!!! Unless she naked in my bed ; )

FunbagsMD has entered the chatroom- 

**FunbagsMD: **Too much information House

**SnarkypillsMD:** Their faults (whines like a child and points at of IMers.)

**FunbagsMD:** (rolls eyes) speaking of which, why are you guys IMing and not working???

**OfficeSex: **Umm…

**NurseFlirt: **Uhh…

**ClinicGirl: **Well…

**GossipQueen: **Why are you IMing, just wondering how you got on here?

**FunbagsMD: **House sent me a link, thought I might as well

Everyone glares evilly at House who sits there and looks innocent- 

**SnarkypillsMD: **What?

**Sugarysweetsmile: **You know what you've done…

**FunbagsMD: **Also to add to this conversation, I don't like House so you guys are wasting perfectly good money on betting

**Dr.Wombat: **I don't care, betting is fun : )

**Dr.GangstaMan:** Amen!

**WonderJimmy: **It is, when it's reasonable and when I win, like at the poker night

**OfficeSex: **Yeah that was a good night : )

**NurseFlirt: **Yeah, I was so tired from all the dancing and poker

**ClinicGirl: **I remember that night; I just started working here that week!

**SnarkypillsMD: **Highlight of the night was Cuddy's dress can we say HOT?

**FunbagsMD: **I'll take that as a compliment

**SnarkypillsMD: **Where did you buy that? I want to call the store and personally thank them

**FunbagsMD: **Phone number is 386-2247

**SnarkypillsMD: **ROTFLMAO!!!!!

**GossipQueen: **What's so funny?

**SnarkypillsMD:** It spells Fun-Bags!!! ; )

**FunbagsMD: **(groans)

**Sugarysweetsmile: **Grow up House!

**Dr.Wombat: **When that happens monkeys will find the cure for cancer

**WonderJimmy: **Hey!

**Dr.Wombat:** No offense

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Though if monkeys did find the-

**FunbagsMD: **EVERYONE GET BACK TO WORK!!!!!

**OfficeSex: **Bye

**NurseFlirt:** Bye

**ClinicGirl: **Bye

**GossipQueen: **Bye

**Sugarysweetsmile:** Bye

**Dr.Wombat: **Bye

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Bye

**WonderJimmy: **Bye

OfficeSex 

_NurseFlirt_

_ClinicGirl_

_GossipQueen_

_Sugarysweetsmile_

_Dr.Wombat_

_Dr.GangstaMan_

_And WonderJimmy have left the chatroom and signed off-_

**SnarkypillsMD: **That was quick

**FunbagsMD: **I'm in charge of their paychecks

**SnarkypillsMD:** Aw the powers of being the boss

**FunbagsMD: **Yep, they are nice perks

**SnarkypillsMD: **Ow! I got a paper cut filling out these forms you gave me (whines like child and shows cut finger)

**FunbagsMD: **Aw poor baby (rolls eyes)

**SnarkypillsMD:** Kiss it better?

**FunbagsMD: **XOXOXO

**SnarkypillsMD: **Sweet, next time CYBER SEX! ; )

**FunbagsMD: **Yeah right (rolls eyes)

**SnarkypillsMD: **Well I have to avoid clinic, bye

SnarkypillsMD has left the chatroom and has signed off 

**FunbagsMD: **Damn him…he's probably going to tell everyone… : ) : ) : )

FunbagsMD has left the chatroom and has signed off- 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- I AM FINALLY DONE THE CHAPTER!!!!!!! That was tiring and hard! I hope you still find it funny! Read and Review!


	9. Cuddy and Samantha!

_The instant messages- _

Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN HOUSE OR ANYTHING OFF IT!!! SHUT UP FOX!!! I own Samantha though! 

Pairings: House/Cuddy (Huddy)

Genre: Humor/Romance

Reviews: NO FLAMES!!!

Rating: T

Show: Well DUH!!!

Summary: House, Cuddy, Wilson, the Ducklings and instant messaging!!! Very amusing in my mind. Please Read and Review: )

A/N- HELLO ALL!!! Sorry for the delay! My birthday is on April 11th so I had some planning to do. All that matters is that I'm updating now! Also did I tell you I update quicker when see reviews! I know it's annoying to always be reminded but I would really like your input!

Chat started by MountySweetheart- 

**MountySweetheart: **Hey Lisa! Whatcha ya doin?

**FunbagsMD: **Hey Samantha! Running a hospital, you?

**MountySweetheart: **Lunch break

**FunbagsMD:** I see…I am so hungry!

**MountySweetheart: **In general or is it that time?

**FunbagsMD: **Subtle (rolls eyes)

**MountySweetheart: **Hey! Don't roll your eyes at me, missy! (sends mock evil glare)

**FunbagsMD:** Lol

**MountySweetheart: **What?

**FunbagsMD: **Oh nothing, you just remind me of my employees

**MountySweetheart: **Ah, _House, _maybe?

**FunbagsMD: **You are hopeless (rolls eyes again)

**MountySweetheart: **: P

**FunbagsMD: **: P Yourself

**MountySweetheart: **ASK HIM OUT!!!

**FunbagsMD: **You've never even met him

**MountySweetheart: **Well I might have seeing how much I know about him

**FunbagsMD: **What do know about House?

**MountySweetheart: **His favorite show, color, food, day of the week, celebrity, anything you know

**FunbagsMD: **You do know you suck, right?

**MountySweetheart: **And you blow, sweetheart : P

**FunbagsMD: **Sweetheart is apart of your penname

**MountySweetheart: **So is "Mounty"

**FunbagsMD: **I don't get why; you're not a Mounty

**MountySweetheart:** I'm Canadian so sue me

**FunbagsMD: **Anyway, what's new with the job?

**MountySweetheart: **Oh not much, the club is doing well

**FunbagsMD:** All night parties?

**MountySweetheart: **Not without you "Party Pants" ; )

**FunbagsMD: **A COLLEGE NICKNAME! 

**MountySweetheart:** Let me guess, House still calls you that

**FunbagsMD:** How did you guess? (rolls eyes)

**MountySweetheart: **Stop rolling your eyes! I'm getting motion sickness here!

**FunbagsMD: **What, are you on a plane or something?

**MountySweetheart: **Actually yes

**FunbagsMD: **What???

**MountySweetheart: **I am flying in an airplane with a very nice first class

**FunbagsMD: **You said you were on a lunch break

**MountySweetheart: **I am…now where did I leave my calculator?

**FunbagsMD: **Where are you going?

**MountySweetheart: **You might know the place, PPTH, the dean there is pretty crazy

**FunbagsMD: **YOU'RE COMING HERE??? NOW!!! WITHOUT TELLING ME???

**MountySweetheart: **Fine. Lisa, hon, can I spend the week with you?

**FunbagsMD: **Sure, drop by my place and welcome yourself in.

**MountySweetheart: **Under the flower pot still?

**FunbagsMD: **I think you should go out with House (note sarcasm)

**MountySweetheart: **Nah, not as sarcastic or smart as you

**FunbagsMD: **Thanks but I have an idea House will like you

**MountySweetheart: **Pfft. Sounds like a friend making opportunity but House doesn't sound like the friend type.

**FunbagsMD: **He might like you

**MountySweetheart: **That's sweet but I plan on succeeding on something in this little trip (laughs manically) : )

**FunbagsMD: **You, Samantha Bainer, ARE NOT SETTING HOUSE AND ME UP!!!

**MountySweetheart: **Fine, I won't set you guys up I will tease you non-stop like back when we were in elementary school, junior high AND high school.

**FunbagsMD: **I still can't belive I put up with your insanity that long

**MountySweetheart: **Put up with me! You were "Ms. Night Queen", "Ms. Party Princess", and "Ms. Life of the party" Shall I go on? Oo

**FunbagsMD: **No

**MountySweetheart: **See? (teases)

**FunbagsMD: **How much longer until your plane lands?

**MountySweetheart: **Let me check…2 hours

**FunbagsMD: **Do you want me to meet you at the airport?

**MountySweetheart: **Bringing arm candy, House?

**FunbagsMD: "**Arm candy" my ass!

**MountySweetheart: **I don't know whether to be amused or slightly grossed out

**FunbagsMD: **Pick one

**MountySweetheart: **Hey, unrelated topic but do you have any good maple syrup? (smirks)

**FunbagsMD: **You Canadians and your sugary pancake toppings

**MountySweetheart: **Amen! And I brought some incase you don't have the good stuff.

**FunbagsMD: **Sweet, I love pancakes!

**MountySweetheart: **One second, bathroom break, BRB

_Cut to-_

_Cuddy sitting in her office and House comes in and sits across from her._

"_Good morning Dr. Cuddy." House said playing with his cane._

"_What do you want House?" Cuddy asks impatiently. _

"_Sex and painkillers, what are you doing?" House asks smirking._

"_Working." Cuddy lies._

"_Liar." House looks over to her computer screen to see she has her MSN on._

"_Iming?" House questioned._

"_With a friend." Cuddy tells him._

"_Who?" House asks as Cuddy gets and IM._

_End Cut-_

**MountySweetheart: **Hello! I'm back Lise!

**FunbagsMD: **Hey, I got House in my office so I have to keep chat to a minimum

**MountySweetheart: **You do? Say "Hi" for me

**FunbagsMD:** Really?

**MountySweetheart: **Sure, why not?

**FunbagsMD: **(sighs) Hold on…

"_Sam says Hi." Cuddy says to House who is smiling smugly._

"_Who is Sam?" He asks._

"_A friend." Cuddy says shortly._

"_Boyfriend?" House asks._

"_No. But that is funny." Cuddy says with a short chuckle._

**MountySweetheart: **What you say?

**FunbagsMD: **Sam says "hi"

**MountySweetheart: **And?

**FunbagsMD: **He thinks you're a guy

**MountySweetheart: **Pfft!

**FunbagsMD: **I'll tell him, hold on, again

"_Sam is a girl, House." Cuddy tells House._

"_And here I thought you weren't gay." House jokes._

"_Hilarious, and don't mock people's sexual orientation, wait this you were talking about." Cuddy says._

_House rolls his eyes. "And why are you IMing instead of working?" He asks._

"_I can do both!" Cuddy argues._

"_Yeah right." House says rolling his eyes._

_Cuddy gives him an evil glare and turns back to the computer._

**MountySweetheart: **Look Lisa, IM me back when House has left your office and I'll see you in an hour and 45 minutes! Bye, bye: )

**FunbagsMD: **Later Sam : )

_MountySweetheart has left the chat_

FunbagsMD has left the chat 

"House go away." Cuddy tells House.

"Why?" House asks jokingly.

"You're annoying." Cuddy tells him.

"So I am." House agrees but doesn't move.

"What's going on with this Sam person?" House asks.

Cuddy grins and replies. "It going to be an interesting week." And House leaves her office, Cuddy leaves for the airport and Sam grins happily on her flight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- HOLY CRAP that took awhile for some reason and I do not know why I like the name Samantha so much. Weird. Anyway hope you enjoyed! I will update as soon as I see 8 reviews! I belive that's fare.


	10. House Wilson Ducks Sam

The instant messages- Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN HOUSE OR ANYTHING OFF IT!!! SHUT UP FOX!!! 

Pairings: House/Cuddy (Huddy)

Genre: Humor/Romance

Reviews: NO FLAMES!!!

Rating: T

Show: Well DUH!!!

Summary: House, Cuddy, Wilson, the Ducklings and instant messaging!!! Very amusing in my mind. Please Read and Review!!!

A/N- Okay people! I'm SO SORRY I didn't update sooner, I had a lull of creativity for a while and couldn't come up with how to write Sam so here is a new deal with her, I didn't really plan it until I was far along in the previous chapter so if I'm a little random don't sue me! Lol, anyway some of the parts will be with Sam and Cuddy and some with Sam at the hospital, enjoy!

_Chatroom started by Snarky pillsMD-_

**SnarkypillsMD: **Did you know Cuddy's got a Canadian gal pal comin to visit?

**WonderJimmy:** Really?

**SnarkypillsMD: **Yep, she told me, name's Sam

**Sugarysweetsmile: **Why would she tell you?

**SnarkypillsMD: **Because were like best friends! Duh! (Valley girl impersonation)

**Dr.Wombat: **And you say my accent is weird…

**SnarkypillsMD: **Canadians say "eh" I think they're as annoying as you

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Not all Canadians say that you know

**SnarkypillsMD: **Shut up 

**Dr.GangstaMan: **:P

**WonderJimmy:** Well this Sam woman sounds nice

**SnarkypillsMD: **You just want to date her, fall in love with her, do her and then marry her

**WonderJimmy: **Shut up

**Sugarysweetsmile: **Yes House, for once in your life shut your mouth

**SnarkypillsMD: **One to talk :P

**Dr.Wombat: **Who is that???

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Who is who?

**Dr.Wombat: **Look in front of Cuddy's office

Cut to-

Cuddy and Samantha are standing and talking outside Cuddy's office.

"So nothing new?" Cuddy asks.

"Nope, you?" Sam asked Cuddy teasingly.

"NO!" Cuddy tells her sternly and Sam laughs.

"You are pathetic, you know that right?" Sam asks.

"Yep and so are you, you wanna go shopping?" Cuddy asks.

"YEAH!" Sam yells and all of clinic stares at her.

Sam looks at every on in the clinic and smiles, then she sees Wilson and winks and turns on a heel to go into Cuddy's office.

End cut-

**SnarkypillsMD: **Uh oh, WonderJimmy looks like you got a new flirt for this week. ; )

**WonderJimmy: **Shut up House :P

**SnarkypillsMD: **Yeah, you have sex with her and Cuddy'll have your head

**Sugarysweetsmile: **Can we get off the topic of sex?

**SnarkypillsMD: **BUT IT'S FUN!!!!

**Dr.Wombat: **Grow up, House

**SnarkypillsMD: **:P

**Dr.Wombat: **So what do you think Samantha's going to be like?

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Well I'm going to guess she's nothing like Cuddy

**WonderJimmy: **Why?

**Dr.GangstaMan: **She just made a scene in the clinic

**Sugarysweetsmile: **Well they must have SOMETHING in common to be friends

**SnarkypillsMD: **They're both hot ;)

**WonderJimmy: **Nice rolls eyes

**SnarkypillsMD: **Like you didn't noticepouts

**Dr.Wombat:** I bet Cuddy is a much different person outside of work

**Sugarysweetsmile: **Yeah, I mean we didn't even know she had that friend!

**Dr.Wombat:** Exactly!

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Yeah, side with your girlfriend

**Dr.Wombat: **Am not!

**Sugarysweetsmile: **You need to stop accusing us

**Dr.Wombat: **Yes, it's annoying!

**SnarkypillsMD: **Welcome to my world!

**WonderJimmy: **Yes but we don't make sexual comments about Cuddy, now do we?

**SnarkypillsMD: **Don't care :P

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Yeah, maybe if you stop making comments people would presume you liked Cuddy.

**SnarkypillsMD: **IDEA for a sexual comment! If Cuddy presumes something I can tell her_ press-u-me. _Get it? LAMO!

**WonderJimmy: **You never stop amazing usrolls eyes

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Well I'm going to go, got to see our patient

**Sugarysweetsmile: **Yeah I should go run some tests

**SnarkypillsMD: **Brown-noser

**WonderJimmy: **Shut up House

**Sugarysweetsmile: **Thank-you :)

**SnarkypillsMD: **: P

**Dr.Wombat: **I best be off too

**SnarkypillsMD: **You all suck leaving me no one to mock :P

**Dr.GangstaMan: **You still have Wilson

**WonderJimmy: **Thanks a lot Foreman

**Dr.GangstaMan: **Sorry :(

Dr. Wombat 

_Sugarysweetsmile and _

Dr. GangstaMan signed off 

**SnarkypillsMD:** Well they suck :P

**WonderJimmy: **Would you stop with the sticking out your tongue thing?

**SnarkypillsMD: **Nope!

**WonderJimmy: **Damn…

**SnarkypillsMD:** So why don't you think Cuddy told us she had a friend?

**WonderJimmy: **Sad you were left out of something in her life she wanted to keep private? ;)

**SnarkypillsMD: **No, it's just I want to know if this will end up like the L-word

**WonderJimmy: **I thought you only watch it on mute, but then again maybe you like to hear Cuddy talk. ;)

**SnarkypillsMD: **You will be hit with a cane shaped object soon 

**WonderJimmy: **LOL :)

WonderJimmy 

_And SnarkypillsMD has signed off_

A/N- Okay I'm sorry (again) for the wait, I just think it's hard to write a new character in so the next chapter might not have as much IMing and more Samantha! Yay! Okay please review!


End file.
